The present invention relates generally to a storage container, and more particularly, to a basket for storing valves of toddler training cups, suitable for use in a dishwasher.
As most children go through a stage of throwing or dropping their cups constantly, spillproof training cups are commonly used for children to learn the proper way of drinking from a cup. As shown in FIG. 1, a typical spillproof training cup, also referred as the sippy cup, comprises a hollow cup 10 to contain liquid, a lid 12 with a spout 14 allowing children to sip the liquid contained in the hollow cup 10, and a valve 16 attached underneath the lip 12 to make the training cup spillproof. The valve 16 is normally made of plastic or silicone, and is difficult to clean due to its shape and structure. Small scrub brushes can be used for hand washing the valve; however, this is very laborious. The valve can also be placed in a dishwasher for cleaning. But the conventional container or rack is inadequate to simultaneously hold the valve of a toddler training cup, while exposing it for proper cleaning in a dishwasher.
Therefore a substantial need in the art exists to provide a container that can hold the valves in a certain position in a dishwasher, to achieve proper and thorough cleaning of the same. Preferably, such a container exposes the valves to dishwasher cleaning sprays from a multitude of orientations to provide increased cleaning of the valves.
Furthermore, dirty valves often remain unclean for hours at a time before they can be ultimately cleansed in the dishwasher. Residual liquids on the valve, such as milk or juice, typically dry out before the valve is properly cleaned. Once dried out, the residual liquid leaves a deposit caked onto the valve, thereby making the task of cleaning the valve more difficult. If dirty valves are soaked in a liquid before they are cleaned, such residual fluid would not have an opportunity to dry out. Likewise, soaking tends to dissolve deposits that have previously formed on the valves, thereby ensuring that the valves are cleaner before they enter the dishwasher. Therefore, there is a need for a container within which a toddler cup valve dishwasher basket can soak.